


Gavin The Knight

by Kellisina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellisina/pseuds/Kellisina
Summary: The crew refused to believe Gavin's claims that he was knighted by the Queen. So now they're of on a trip to England just to prove him wrong.





	

“You were not.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a prick.”

“I absolutely was!” Gavin protested with a high pitched squeak.

“What’s Gavin lying about now?” Geoff asked as he walked into the room.

“He says he was a fucking knight!” Michael explained.

“Don’t be a prick Gavin.” Geoff shook his head chastisingly.

“I didn’t say I was a knight, I said I was knighted. There’s a big difference!” Gavin protested indignantly. “I helped the Queen out with a couple of jobs back when I lived in England, and she knighted me as a reward.”

“Bullshit!” Michael countered eloquently.

“You know what?“ Ryan interjected. “I’m going to call your bluff. I’ll find us a few jobs to do in England so you can prove it.”

“Fine!” Gavin folded his arms across his chest defensively.

“Careful guys, you don’t want to upset His Royal Highness Duke Free.” Ray snorted.

"Knights aren’t the same as Duke’s you Pillock.“ Gavin through his hands in the air with an exasperated exaggeration. "They’re just Sir’s.”

Ryan located a myriad of potential jobs in London, mostly focused on the main tourist attractions where people would be too distracted to notice the heist around them. So the next day,the whole crew boarded a plane to England with the sole intention of proving Gavin wrong. The first night they were there, they were lucky enough to run into a procession where the Queen was being driven through the streets.“Oi! Your Mag’!” Gavin waved his gangly limbs to catch her attention but his voice was drowned out by the crowd and he gained no response.

“Tough break buddy.” Geoff placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

“That’s alright. I know a better way.” Gavin grinned. “Follow me!” He exclaimed as he lead the crew all the way to the front gates of the palace.

The group watched bemused as Gavin spoke with the guards, and were even more perplexed when the gates were opened and they were allowed into the palace. They were led into a waiting room and as soon as they were alone, the men all turned to stare at Gavin.

“What the shit?!” Michael asked loudly.

“I told you! I did some work for the Queen ages ago and got knighted for it.”

"What kind of work?“ Jack prompted.

"Oh, you know. Assassinations, espionage, that kind of thing.”

“The Queen absolutely doesn’t contract assassinations.” Ryan protested.

“Who’s the British expert here Ryan?” Gavin countered defensively. Before Ryan could respond, the doors were flung open and the crew were suddenly face to face with the Queen and her attendants.

"Sir Free. How lovely to see you again. Will you and your companions be joining us for afternoon tea?“

Gavin took a moment to enjoy the looks on his friends faces before turning back to the Queen. "Bloody love to.” He responded gleefully.


End file.
